


Your Hands Are Mine To Hold

by Irissswests



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irissswests/pseuds/Irissswests
Summary: Iris loves Barry's hands. Not necessarily smut, but there are mentions of sexy times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is different from how I usually write them. But I like it. Title taken from Move Along by The All-American Rejects. 
> 
> Enjoy!

She loves his hands.

Loves how they are so much bigger than hers. Loves how long his fingers are. How strong and steady they are. But also that they can be oh so gentle and soft.

She loves when they are sitting next to each other on the couch and they won't even be looking at each other and his hand reaches for hers. His fingers will skim along the back of her hand and they'll easily slide between her fingers. And despite the fact that hers are much smaller than hers they fit perfectly together. His hand will squeeze hers and she'll squeeze right back.

Sometimes when she's feeling vulnerable the simple touch of his hand will make it better. When he holds her hand she draws strength from his touch and she's ready to face anything that comes her way. When she's afraid and her hands shake it's his touch, his hands that steady her, that still her shaking.

He loves to frame her face in both of his hands. Palms warm against her cheeks, thumbs rubbing gently along her skin sometimes those same thumbs will wipe away her tears when she cries. But mostly she loves the warmth, the feel of his hands on her face making her feel so loved and safe.

Sometimes when she doesn't want to look him in the eyes he'll use his fingers to tilt up her chin so she can meet his eyes. Other times he'll take her chin between his thumb and forefinger firmly and lift it up in a slightly commanding way that somehow still manages to be gentle.

When he holds her in his arms one hand always tangles in her hair sometimes holding her head in place against his chest other times his fingers will stroke through her hair soothing her. The other hand will rub circles on her back to keep her calm.

His hands can be soft and gentle but they can also teasing.

Good lord does she love it when his hands tease her. When their mouths are moving with each and they kiss and kiss and kiss and his hands slip underneath her shirt and touch her bare skin. Usually she loves how warm his hands are but when he touches her like this it's nothing but heat. So hot that she feels like she's burning up but she wants more. She wants his hands everywhere _._

At first they will stay on her waist before skimming up her sides and reach the undersides of her breast but go no further than that driving her absolutely crazy. But when the finally, _finally_ touch her, gently cupping and squeezing her breast the rubbing across her nipple never failing to make her moan out his name.

When he touches her, when his fingers are inside of her there are no words for it. The way his long fingers pump in and out and in and out of her. The way they stroke deep inside of her and crook against her in just the _right_ way coupling with his thumb circling her clit and sometimes vibrating sends her over the edge.

He's not always gentle.

Sometimes he grips her too tightly, tight enough to bruise, tight like he's holding on for dear life. But she doesn't mind. Especially when his fingers dig into her waist when they are fucking or when he holds her arms over her head in an unbreakable grip.

But sometimes when things get to be too much for him she's the one who has to hold him together. She'll hold his hand and he'll hold back in a brushing grip like he's afraid if he let's go she'll disappear. She doesn't complain, she has no reason to.

He always seems to know what kind of touch she needs. He knows when she needs him to hold her hand, he knows when she needs some reassurance and will place a hand on the small of her back. And he knows when she wants him to be gentle or rough.

She loves his hands.

Loves every single part of them. Loves them whether they are gentle or teasing or gripping her tightly.


End file.
